


of abandoned port and the answer

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizaveta turut serta ke ekspedisi Gilbert; meninggalkan Wina sementara—dan Gilbert butuh jawaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of abandoned port and the answer

**of abandoned port and the answer**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Romance/Family. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : untuk universe _baby, let me go home_.

* * *

Dan mungkin orang lain akan tertawa; tentang dirinya yang sangat suka laut tetapi tak pernah menemukan kesenangan yang berarti dalam memancing. Tentang dia menyukai kapal kuno dari kayu, tentang tangan yang dibiarkan lunglai, menjuntai dari kapal, dan hanyut terombang-ambing karena arus. Tentang dunianya yang berpusat pada hewan-hewan laut tetapi membenci makanan air asin.

Namun, tawa orang lain biarlah tawa. Dia menikmati hanyutnya dia dan Elizaveta, yang semakin menjauh dari ujung Kepulauan Gilbert (— _Kiribati_ , jika disebut dalam bahasa lokal, dan tentu saja ini _bukan_ kepulauan miliknya meski ia terlalu mencintainya dan berharap memilikinya). Berlayar lambat menuju tempat yang mereka pun tak tahu apa dan di mana.

Elizaveta masih di dalam kapal kecil itu. Gilbert bersantai dengan salah satu tangan yang turut menyapu arus. Lagu dari piano digital di komputer tablet selalu menghalangi Gilbert untuk berlelap-lelap ria di tengah gelombang angin yang sendu, sesekali menderu. Salah satu sisi langit gelap sedikit kelabu, tapi di sisi lain, cerah benderang.

Ia mengangkat kepala dan menengok pada jendela kecil yang memisahkan mereka berdua. "Jadi, Liz, jawabanmu?"

Elizaveta menurunkan tabletnya. Sambil menoleh ia mengembuskan napas panjang hingga bahunya melemas. "Tidak bisakah—"

Gilbert mengangkat bahu, "Tidak."

Elizaveta diam saja. Pandangannya berputar mengelilingi apapun yang bisa ia lihat di lantai ruangannya berada. Kotak-kotak makanan, tas mereka yang meluber isinya, jaket Gilbert yang bertumpuk dengan selendang tipisnya, bahkan sepatu kets yang ditumpuki kaleng-kaleng minuman. Produk dari dua orang yang masih harus menata hidup dan cara mereka menjalankannya. Hasil dari dua orang yang masih punya banyak kepentingan daripada mengurus kerapian dan kebersihan sendiri dan satu sama lain.

Dan dengan semua kualifikasi minus itu, Gilbert malah meminta jawaban. _Sekarang_. Elizaveta ingin kembali saja ke pusat kepulauan dan mencari tempat untuk meminum air kelapa dan berpikir.

Ia ingin mencari ilham di langit yang cerah, tetapi sepertinya mendung yang bergumul telah mencoba mencari bidang langit lain untuk ditinggali. Elizaveta menghela napas ketika yang ia dapati adalah mendung tak bersahaja itu.

"Menikah adalah tinggal bersama dalam perahu. Kemudian ombak dan segala badai adalah tantangan. Hei, lautan yang tenang tidak akan membuat pelaut menjadi hebat. Menjadi hebat adalah tujuan hidupmu, bukankah begitu?" Gilbert bangkit, lalu masuk dan mendekat. "Dan, ya, kurasa kau membutuhkan beberapa hal; ya, lautan dan perahu itu, Nona! Jadi—maukah kau _**menolak**_ Gilbert Beilschmidt ini, yang sudah kaukenal semenjak kau masih merangkak menuju pohon apel kesayangan kita, hingga sekarang, kau adalah pemusik magang di Vienna Philharmonic?"

Elizaveta tertawa sinis sambil menggeleng dan menutup separuh wajahnya. "Lamaran macam apa ini? Tuhan, ampuni dosaku dan janganlah masukkan Gilbert ke kolong neraka ..."

"Liz, serius!" Gilbert menggerakkan tangannya dengan aneh di udara. "Oke, ini 'kan bukan lamaran sebenarnya. Yang sebenarnya sudah, di bandara tempo hari, ha? Ayolaaah, kapan kau bisa menjawabnya?"

Elizaveta menopang dagunya, tersenyum kecil pada Gilbert. "Saat kita tiba di tujuan yang tidak kita ketahui itu."

Gilbert diam sesaat. Lantas, ia menyeringai seperti rubah.

"Selamat datang di Dermaga Tanpa Nama."

Elizaveta sontak menoleh. Kapal mereka, yang sengaja dibiarkan berlayar tanpa mesin, merapat secara tak sengaja pada sebuah pulau kecil dengan pesisir yang seperti bergerigi, penuh pasir halus putih. Ada sebuah dermaga dari kayu yang sudah separuh hancur, dan sebagian tiang-tiangnya telah patah.

Gilbert dengan lekas menghilang dari ruang utama, ia melompat dengan cepat dari kapal dan menuju tepian pulau, tertawa gembira seperti dialah si bajak laut yang menemukan segunung harta tanpa lawan perebut.

Elizaveta mengeluh pelan. Sepertinya keberuntungan memang jatuh ke kepala Gilbert secara beruntun hari ini.

Dan, selebihnya, ia pun berpikir bahwa ia bisa menjadi pemberi keberuntungan berikutnya kali ini.

Ia mencoba berpijak pada tepian dermaga, satu kayu patah, tetapi ia berhasil kembali ke kapal. Ia menemukan tangga kecil sedikit di bawah air, masih utuh, dan segera melompat ke sana. Ia naik dan berjalan sambil berjingkat di antara kayu-kayu yang patah dan doyong.

Gilbert telah sampai di ujung dermaga. Elizaveta menyusul dengan berlari kecil di tengah jembatan kecil yang masih lebih baik dan utuh itu. Ia menyambar Gilbert dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Gilbert memutar tubuhnya. Elizaveta ganti melingkarkan tangannya di leher Gilbert.

"Aku tidak akan menolak, asalkan dengan satu syarat."

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu bertualang untuk piano, Liz, tenang saja, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu."

Elizaveta tertawa kecil dengan jenaka sembari mengetuk bibir Gilbert dengan telunjuknya. "Maka aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu berhenti mencintai dan menjelajahi laut."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: bahkan yang nulis pun baru tahu bahwa kepulauan kiribati itu adalah nama lokalnya kepulauan gilbert o(-( sering baca tentang kiribati semasa sekolah (aku dulu hobi mantengin peta lol lame), lalu pas belajar soal wwii sering baca kepulauan gilbert tapi baru tahu kalo ternyata mereka istilah yang sama? hahahah.
> 
> terima kasih banyak pada arn dan jasminum sambac atas promptnya; berturut-turut tentang dermaga di ujung samudera dan tentang laut yang tenang yang tak mungkin membentuk jiwa seorang pelaut hebat. saya ingin mendedikasikan karya ini untuk kalian, bolehkah? ;u; dan terima kasih juga untuk para pembaca! semoga hari kalian menyenangkan! xoxo


End file.
